1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a rotating electric machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a known rotating electric machine (for example, a motor), a rotor provided in the center of a stator is rotated with the generation of a rotating magnetic field by the use of a plurality of coils wound around slots of the stator. In such a motor, a hollow shaft is press-fitted into the center of the rotor, whereby the rotor is rotatable together with the shaft. Meanwhile, a rotating rod capable of transmitting power generated by an engine is fitted in the shaft (see Japanese Patent No. 4341577, for example).